Sideband RF communication devices, such as single sideband (SSB) devices, tend to be complex and require the use of expensive components. Filters, balanced modulators, mixers, and pilot carrier phase locking requirements tend to result in high product cost and parts count. Further, available tolerance levels for reasonably priced components may be inadequate to support desired performance levels.
A need exists for a practical design that allows sideband reception with a reduced cost platform. Preferably, such a platform should be substantially amenable to monolithic integration of many, if not all, of its constituent components.